


New Year's Beginnings, or Dress

by just_jilyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jilyy/pseuds/just_jilyy
Summary: In which Lily Evans buys a dress, Sirius gets drunk, and James Potter finally gets the girl.





	New Year's Beginnings, or Dress

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Petals-to-fish over on Tumblr and Taylor Swift's song 'Dress' inspired this one. Hope you enjoy! xox

Lily didn’t know what she was doing here. The Blackburn New Years Eve party was one of the most elite gatherings of the wizarding world. Only the oldest pureblood families were invited and Lily, the only muggle-born witch in attendance, stood out like a sore thumb.

She wasn’t even sure how James had finally convinced her to go with him—well, she knew how he had, she just wasn’t sure why. They had become friends over the past few months. Lily would even go so far as to say he was one of her best mates. He seemed so pleased—being her friend, having her along for holiday parties and the like—and it would be lovely, really, if only she didn’t want more. The thing was, she didn’t just want to be James’ mate anymore.

It was ironic, really. Every moment she spent with him was spent noticing how he had changed since the previous year. His hair was slightly longer, his glasses endearingly crooked from being knocked off so often. His lanky body had more definition from the combination of Quidditch and Defense training. He was more mature, as well. Not that he had stopped his antics completely—after all, he wouldn’t be James Potter without a little mischief—but he also knew where the line was and not to cross it now. He had finally grown up, and Lily supposed that meant growing out of his compulsion to ask her out all the time.

She sighed, plucking at the dress she had bought specifically for the party—for James, if she was being honest. The deep emerald colour of the dress complimented Lily’s eyes, making her auburn hair—which was piled in an elegant knot on her head with small tendrils falling in curls around her face—stand out in greater contrast than normal. The bodice hugged her curves and the straps fell down her upper arms, revealing the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders. The skirt flared out just past her hips, creating a pool of the rich fabric that seemed to float behind her when she walked.

Feeling out of place, Lily eyed the crowd, looking for the familiar faces of James or Sirius. They had both left her several moments ago to find drinks and she was beginning to feel awkward standing alone on the outskirts of the party-goers.

“Looking for someone?” A voice whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She turned to see James standing behind her, a crystal goblet in each hand as he grinned down at her. She smiled up at him, a light flush spreading across her cheeks and over her chest as she met his gaze. James looked fantastic in his party attire. His white shirt was crisp and clean, though the tails still hung haphazardly out of his black trousers. He had ditched his suit jacket and tie at the beginning of the night, complaining that they were too stuffy. Lily found herself incredibly grateful for the muggle-themed attire for the evening. The lines of James’s body were something to appreciate in clothes other than his normally flowing robes.

“Looking for you, actually.” Lily replied. She nodded to the goblet in his hand. “One of those for me?”

James grin grew broader, one side of his mouth picking up more than the other to show off his endearing crooked smile. “Of course.”

Lily took the drink and their fingers brushed together, sending a tingle up her arm. Merlin, she needed to get herself under control. James was clearly only interested in being her friend and here she was, making herself look like a fool. She tipped the goblet back quickly, swallowing a hearty gulp of the amber liquid inside. The Fire whiskey hit the back of her throat like hot coals and she coughed, her eyes watering lightly.

“Merlin, Lily!” James laughed. “It’s not a shot, you’re supposed to nurse it.”

Before she could respond, Sirius joined the pair of them. Lily could tell by his flushed face, sparkling eyes, and unsteady gait that he had already had more than a few drinks.

“Oi! Look at you two over here, being all intimate.” Sirius barked, stepping between James and Lily and throwing his arms over their shoulders. Lily rolled her eyes, trying to cover the blush that was spreading across her face at his words.

“Padfoot, how much have you had to drink?” James questioned.

“More than enough, pro’ly.” Sirius laughed, swaying between them.

Lily and James exchanged a look. It was best to remove Sirius from a party when he was like this. Sirius was a fun drunk…until he wasn’t. And in a room full of elitist purebloods, the odds were capable of turning very quickly.

“Maybe we should get him home.” Lily suggested.

James frowned. “I don’t want you to miss out on the party. You haven’t even danced yet.”

Lily shrugged and wrapped an arm around Sirius’s waist to steady him. “I don’t mind. It’s not really my kind of party anyway.”

“Hell, I don’t want to ruin you lovebirds’ fun,” Sirius said, attempting to push out of Lily’s grasp, “Go on, go dance or somethin’, I’ll find my way home.”

Lily rolled her eyes again. “You are not going to Apparate while intoxicated, Sirius. I’m fine leaving, really.”

James sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You’re sure?”

Lily nodded and handed him her now empty goblet. “Here, get rid of this and find your jacket and tie. Sirius and I will meet you outside.”

Nodding, James turned to collect his things and Lily tightened her grip around Sirius’s waist and grabbed his hand that was draped over her shoulder. He was leaning heavily on her, but he was still able to walk so they began making their way to the door.

“Sorry Lily.” Sirius grumbled.

“What for?” Lily laughed.

Sirius looked over at her through narrowed eyes. “For ruining yours and Prongs’ night. I ran into my mother and tried to drown the encounter in alcohol. Didn’ work and now I’m ruining your momen’.”

Lily paused, swallowing hard. “What do you mean, our moment?”

“Oi, you know.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Tonight was your night, y’know, to tell each other how you feel finally.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lily mumbled, looking away. She knew it was useless though. Sirius was observant, even while drunk, and her blush always readily gave her away.

“C’mon. You’ve got to know James has changed. You’re mates now, but you could be more.”

Lily blew out a breath as they stepped into the cool night air. “James doesn’t want me like that anymore. I turned him down too many times.”

Sirius groaned. “Open your eyes, Evans. James doesn’t just want you as a best friend.”

Lily’s hand slipped from around Sirius’s waist. Her heart was beating irregularly at his words. James still wanted her? He still felt the same way as he had before? Sirius was grinning at her, his dark eyes gleaming as she opened her mouth in an attempt to formulate words.

“Lily?” James called out, appearing in the doorway.

She snapped her mouth shut and turned to him, forcing a smile on her face as her thoughts ran a million miles a minute through her head. “Ready?”

She ignored the catch in her throat as he stepped closer to them.

James nodded, shrugging his jacket on and pulling out his wand. “You don’t mind helping me get him home? We can take you first, if you want.”

Lily shook her head. “I’d better help you get him settled.”

They both looked at Sirius, who was looking drowsier by the second. James dipped his head and stepped closer to them, his arm snaking around Sirius’s waist just above Lily’s. “Hold on to him tightly. I’m going to Apparate us to my house.”

Lily tightened her grip again, shifting closer to Sirius and James. She closed her eyes—Apparating had never held much appeal to her—and waited for the crack of James’s wand in the dark night air.

* * *

“He’s settled in now. Should be good for the rest of the night.” James whispered, stepping out of a darkened bedroom and closing the door behind himself.

Lily stood in the hallway of the Potter residence, leaning against the wall across from the door. The house was quiet—Mr. and Mrs. Potter were away on Ministry business and James had given their one house elf the night off—the only sounds filling the hallway was the sound of the two of them breathing. She pushed away from the wall as James turned to walk down the hall into the sitting room.

“That was easy.” She grinned.

Sirius was usually notoriously difficult to get to bed when he was drunk. Lily would know, as she had spent many a night being the one elected to get him settled in for the night.

“He said he felt bad for ruining our night.”

Lily nodded. “Said the same to me when we were leaving the Blackburn’s party.”

“I’m sorry too. It was supposed to be a fun evening.” James sighed as he sat down on the sofa. He looked over at the clock hanging above the fireplace and saw that it read half past eleven. “You didn’t get to dance, and it’s not even midnight!”

Lily crossed the room and sat next to him on the sofa, tucking the folds of her skirt around her as best she could. She took in his furrowed brow and the worried look in his eyes.

“That stuff doesn’t matter to me James.” He turned towards her and she smiled at him, patting his hand. “I always have a good time with you, I don’t need all the extra.”

“Lily…” James began, but Lily held up her hand. She couldn’t help but notice it was shaking slightly. She had to get these words out, the ones she had been holding in for quite some time now. James deserved to know how she felt, and she was ready to tell him the truth. And what better time than now, when she had enough fire whiskey in her system to bolster her courage but not enough to declare her drunk.

“Wait, I need to tell you something.” Lily took a deep breath and grabbed James’s hand, squeezing it lightly as she threaded her fingers through his own. “James, I haven’t had the courage to say anything before now, but I can’t hold it back any longer.”

James was frozen, looking at her with wide, curious eyes.

Despite her shaking hands and furious heartbeat, she pressed on. “I’m so thankful we became mates this year. You’ve added so much to my life that I didn’t know I was missing. But I don’t want to be just your mate anymore.”

She bit her lip and looked at him, waiting for a response. He blinked several times and she could see his thoughts working in his head as he processed her words. The anticipation of waiting for him was awful, and Lily’s heart began to sink. Maybe Sirius was wrong, maybe he really didn’t want her as more than a mate.

“Are you saying…” He hesitated, unsure of what she meant. Lily could see a spark of hope in his hazel eyes that prompted her to continue.

“Yes. James, I’m in love with you.” Lily replied, looking him straight in the eye. She was laying it all on the line, and there was nothing to lose but everything to gain.

Without speaking, James leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own. One of his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, and the other hand slid up her neck and tangled in the curls at her nape. Lily sighed into his mouth as her lips parted and he deepened the kiss. She shifted forward, leaning into him. Her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers sinking into the rumpled mess of his hair. She nipped at his lip and smoothed it with her tongue before pressing her lips back to his again. James tasted of cinnamon and whiskey, and a moan escaped Lily’s throat as he kissed her. Eventually, they parted, the both of them breathing hard. James placed fleeting kisses across her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbones. Lily’s breath hitched at the feeling of his mouth on her. Finally, James pulled back. The smile on his face was radiant, his cheeks flushed.

“I’ve been waiting years to hear that.”

Lily smiled back at him, feeling giddy. “I wasn’t sure you still felt the same. You never acted like you wanted to be anything more than mates.”

“I didn’t want to push you. I was so happy to have you as a mate, finally, that I didn’t want to ruin it.” He looked down, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

Lily grabbed his hand again and squeezed, tilting her head to look him in the eye. When she caught his gaze, he smiled his lopsided smile and her heart melted. This—her and James—felt right. It was where she was meant to be. She tried to move closer to him but her progress was impeded by the skirt of her dress, which was bunched up between them creating a barrier. They both laughed and Lily shook her head.

“Can I tell you something else?”

James nodded, painting a picture across her shoulder with his fingertips.

“This dress?” Lily began, gesturing to her attire. “I only bought it in hopes that maybe…well, maybe you’d be taking it off?”

James’s lazy gaze snapped back to hers, his eyes lit with a dazzling heat that set her on fire. “Oi, Lily. You’ll be the death of me.”

James grinned and entwined his fingers in hers, pulling her up off the sofa.

“You love me though.” Lily laughed as he dragged her through the sitting room and up the staircase. James looked back at her, his feet still carrying them up the stairs in a rush.

“That I do, Evans. That I do.”

As the clock chimed midnight, the year 1977 rolled over into 1978. Snow began falling outside the Potter manor, and Sirius Black snored softly in a bedroom down the stairs. Many things were ending, but the chime of the clock marked new beginnings as well. At that moment, James Potter proceeded to fulfill Lily Evans’s hopes for her dress, and so marked the beginning of a very beautiful love story.


End file.
